peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown?
What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? is the twenty-sixth prime-time animated television special based upon the comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz who introduced the special. It aired on the CBS network on two occasions: originally on May 30, 1983 (Memorial Day), and last aired on May 26, 1984 (the Saturday before Memorial Day, and ten days prior to the 40th anniversary of the D-Day Invasion). The special is a sequel to the movie Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!). It depicts Charlie Brown, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Snoopy and Woodstock traveling through France and Belgium, visiting sites associated with World War II and World War I. The title is a rhetorical question asked by Linus, meaning, "What has mankind learned from war?" Plot The special opens with Charlie Brown back home, assembling a photo album of pictures taken from his trip. His younger sister Sally approaches and asks him how the trip went. From there, it is shown in a flashback: As they begin to head back from the chateau to the train station for the return trip to London (where they would return to the US by plane), their problematic rented car (a Citroen 2CV) slows their progress, before breaking down entirely in a small French town. They ask to rent a car from a French lady (who immediately accepts the offer realizing Snoopy is, in fact a World War I Flying Ace) the group soon becomes lost and camps at a nearby beach for the night. Linus, however wakes up shortly before daybreak and walks along the beach, realizing they are at Omaha Beach. Linus then tells the battle of D-Day, leading the group to the nearby cemetery for all of the American soldiers. The voice of General Dwight D. Eisenhower is also heard, reminiscing about the experiences of the battle. Archival news footage is also used, in some cases with the characters inserted through rotoscoping. While preceding up north, the group heads toward Ypres, which Linus recognizes as the site of a series of battles during World War I. They arrive at a field of red poppies, which grew through the wastelands of battles fought during the war, and which serve as a marker for the Ypres battle site. Linus then recites the poem, "In Flanders Fields", after directing the group to the British field dressing station where McCrae was inspired to write the poem. They come away realizing what the impact of the war was and how important the sacrifice of the soldiers was. Standing among the field of red poppies, Linus then turns and asks, "What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown?". The scene then flashes back to Charlie Brown and Sally. Sally then tells Charlie Brown that he is pasting the pictures in the album upside down. Voice cast *Brad Kesten – Charlie Brown *Stacy Heather Tolkin – Sally Brown *Jeremy Schoenberg – Linus van Pelt *Victoria Vargas – Peppermint Patty *Michael Dockery – Marcie *Bill Melendez – Snoopy/Woodstock *Monica Parker – Frenchwoman Notes *This is the only special to link to a previous special or movie. *Stock footage from Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!) is used. *This special was nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (as was Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown?). *This special has a plot hole in which the car never had an ignition lever in the events of the previous movie, and Peppermint Patty even criticizes Charlie Brown in pain. Gallery Whathavewelearnedcbvhs.jpg What Have We Learned CB-titlecard.jpg Charliebrownbookshelf.jpg What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (1).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (2).JPG Charliebrown&sally.jpg Leavingchateau.jpg What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (3).JPG Snoopyfixescar.jpg Woodstockmirror.jpg Cbsnoopywoodstock.jpg Restaurant.jpg Snoopyshouts.jpg What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (4).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (5).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (6).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (8).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (9).JPG|"I don't know where we are, but there's something familiar about this place." What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (10).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (11).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (12).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (13).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (14).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (15).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (16).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (17).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (18).JPG Wwhlcb234.jpg 423gsk.jpg Cbppmarcie.jpg What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (19).JPG Omahabeach.jpg Monument tour (1).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (21).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (22).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (23).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (24).JPG Pplinusmarcie.jpg Snoopydrives.jpg What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (25).JPG|Poppies What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (26).JPG Flandersfield.jpg What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (27).JPG What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (28).JPG|"That's what Linus said. 'What have we learned, Charlie Brown?'" What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown (29).JPG External links *''What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown?'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28573-What-Have-We-Learned-Charlie-Brown What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/what-have-we-learned-charlie-brown-v54029 What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? on AllMovie.] es:¿Qué hemos aprendido, Carlitos? Category:TV specials Category:1983 Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV specials featuring Marcie Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:TV specials featuring Sally Brown Category:Emmy Award nominated programs Category:TV specials featuring Woodstock Category:What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown?